Stone Cold
by Tealith
Summary: Legolas is minorly wounded on a trip and recovers rapidly, but another mysterious force threatens to take the Prince's life
1. A Surprise Trip

**Rating: K+**

 **Summary: Legolas is minorly wounded on a trip and recovers rapidly, but another mysterious force threatens to take the Prince's life**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's universe or most of the characters in this story (Except for a few that I made up)**

Oooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: Surprise Trip 

Golden sunlight flooded into Legolas eyes through her lace curtains. It stung, and it took a few minutes to regain all her senses. He took a deep breath. The room smelled as it always did, of wood and flower. It was quite small for a bedroom you might see in a palace. On one end was a bookshelf and two chairs, and on the other, his bed.

Legolas lay in his bed for a few more minutes before he forced herself to open his eyes. He blinked slowly, studying the familiar room with his blue eyes. He muttered to herself silently, and sat up. His eyes were filled with sleep, which blurred his vision. After blinking for a few seconds, his vision was no lounger cloudy, and he could properly see.

Legolas yawned and stretched to his desire before he crawled out of bed. He quickly changed into his normal outfit of pants, a cloak, and a tunic. After changing, Legolas sat on his bed as he fixed up his warrior braids. Before leaving he studied his room once more.

His bow and quiver were laying against the bookshelf. It had been a while since he had used them in a real fight, and he was wondering when that would happen.

He thought for quite awhile. After realizing he was spacing out, he turned around and proceeded to make for the kitchen.

The Mirkwood Palace kitchen was one out of two of Legolas favorite places, the other being the throne room. The kitchen was large and spacious, and smelled amazing, especially during breakfast. Adding to his liking, the chefs and waiters very nice. Most of them had been working there since he was little, and he still knew all there names by heart. He also liked the kitchen because it had shortcuts to get to the throne room. Legolas walked into the Palaces' kitchen. It reeked of cinnamon, butter, and strawberries, of which it usually did.

Ignoring the irresistible and sweet smells, Legolas walked through the long kitchen halls, nodding at waiters and chefs who passed by them, some of which offered him food. Legolas was planning on eating later.

After walking through a maze of halls, Legolas finally reached the throne room. He stood near the entrance, waiting for his father, Thranduil, to finish conversing with Torath, his companion and a castle guard. Torath and Thranduil both turned to see Legolas at the kitchen entrance, and both nodded at him before Torath turned and headed out the throne room's main door.

Legolas walked up to his father and greeted him. After talking for a few minutes, Thranduil quickly changed the subject of guard placements.

Sighing silently, almost inaudibly, Legolas's father looked him in the eye.

"I have a task for you." He said, almost sounding concerned.

"Yes?" Legolas said, curious.

"I need you to go to Rivendell and give this to Elrond," He said, handing Legolas a satchel, "Torath will accompany you."

Legolas looked confused. He rarely ever was appointed tasks where he traveled to Rivendell, except when he was just visiting Aragorn, Elrond, and the Twins. A few years back, he was ambushed by Orcs while completing a task to Rivendell. He had been badly injured, and probably would have died if Elrohir hadn't accidently found him while hunting deer. Ever since then, Thranduil had been very wary of letting Legolas go on journeys to Rivendell.

Legolas opened the bag, inside were several different herbs, a note, and a liquid in a bottle.

"What are these for?" Legolas asked, looking up at his father.

"Elrond needed some herbs that only grow in Mirkwood. His stash ran out, and I figured you might like to visit Estel and the twins anyways." Thranduil said

"When do I leave?" Legolas asked.

"Later today" Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded and proceeded to pack up his stuff and have breakfast while he was at it.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"I bet you couldn't even catch a fawn" Elladan said as he argued with his twin brother.

"I bet I could! Probably even a bigger one than you!" Elrohir argued back.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. Elrond had announced that they would all would be going hunting for deer in three days, and ever since the twins would not stop arguing. They were currently making bets on who could catch the bigger deer. It was currently winter, and the deer population was unusually high.

"Estel!" Elrohir called using Aragorn's elvish name, "Who do you think could catch the biggest deer?"

Aragorn sighed, "Neither of you," He said, leaving the twins with confused looks on their faces, "I would probably catch the biggest one."

Elrohir rolled his eyes visibly, and Elladan suppressed a chuckle.

Startling them, Elrond suddenly walked into the room.

"Legolas is coming to visit in three days time," He said, "he is bringing medicine from Mirkwood, and decided to stay and visit for a little bit"

The twins and Aragorn's faces instantly lit up. The young Mirkwood prince was one of their best friends, and rarely came to visit. Elrond nodded to them and left the room as quickly as he had entered it.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it." said Elrohir, "Since his orc encounter Thranduil has pretty much kept him locked up in the palace."

"That incident was while ago though," Elladan reminded him, "Thranduil probably feels about it"

Aragorn shuddered when remembering what happened. Legolas had been traveling to Rivendell to visit, when he had been ambushed by Orcs. He had been wounded so badly that the orcs found no point in taking him, leaving him to die. Elrohir had gotten upset when Elladan had teased him about not catching deer that he had gone out to prove himself, only to find a half-dead Legolas. Elrohir had brought him back as fast as he could have, and if it Galadriel wasn't in Rivendell at the time, Legolas would have died.

Aragorn silently prayed that Legolas would have a safe arrival from Mirkwood.

Oooooooooooooooooo

 **Sorry for the kinda short chapter! The chapters will get longer I promise. The overall story will be around 10-20 chapters. Please review.**

 **Expect chapter two in 3-10 days.**


	2. Troubles

**Chapter two is out! Nothing going on yet, except Legolas is leaving and Thranduil is a bit concerned. But what is there to worry about? *winks***

 **Thank you to people who favorited the last chapter and/or reviewed it!**

 **So without further ado:**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: Troubles

Legolas had finished packing up supplies. He had packed light, only packing a few changes of herbs, bandages, water and food, and of course his daggers and bow and arrows. He grabbed the satchel for Elrond, and proceeded to say farewell to his father.

As he left his room in the palace, he came face to face with Torath, who was also ready to go.

"Your horse is already ready," said Torath, "Some of the horse caretakers took care of your horse and saddled her."

Legolas nodded, telling Torath to meet him outside after he had told his father.

Legolas proceeded to head to the throne room, where his father was sitting on his throne, as he usually was.

"Ada," Legolas said in the Elvish tongue, "I am going to be leaving now."

His father, who had been staring off into the distance, suddenly turned to see his son. Thranduil quickly returned back to reality and stared for a moment before nodding and standing up.

"Do you have the package?" He asked.

Legolas nodded, feeling for the satchel to confirm the statement. Legolas began to turn out when his father stopped him.

"Penneth," Thranduil said, with a slight touch of concern in his voice, "Tira ten' rashwe." (Son, be careful)

Legolas turned around to hug his father.

"Uuma Dela" He replied, "I will be" (Don't worry)

Legolas walked out of the gaping palace doors and to the front, where Torath was waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Torath asked.

Legolas nodded and mounted his horse. The two rode down and out of the kingdom, until they were into the bare wilderness.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **1 day later...**

Thranduil paced around his study. It had been a only day since Legolas left, and yet he was still dreading that Legolas wouldn't have a safe passage. If something happened to Legolas, he knew his heart would shatter. Ever since Legolas's mother had died, he had been protective of Legolas, his only child and kin.

A few years ago, when the news that Legolas was dying in Rivendell reached his ears, he had been so worried he traveled to Rivendell in one and a half days, a trip that normally took three days. When he had reached Rivendell, Legolas was on the verge of death, with nothing to currently help heal his son's wounds. The relief Thranduil had felt when Galadriel had healed him was so immense, that he felt like his heart would explode.

Suddenly, a soft knock at the door suddenly shook him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he responded quickly.

Glorfindel walked into the room, raising an eyebrow when he saw the king's troubled face, but didn't speak about it.

"My lord, some of the horses from the stables are missing," Glorfindel said, "The caretakers were wondering if you sent off a patrol this morning?"

Thranduil gave a confused look.

"Well yes, but not on horseback," The king replied.

"Then they must have been stolen," Glorfindel said, "A guard reported seeing three men ride out of Mirkwood on palace horses. He figured it was a patrol, as they were dressed in guard clothing and spoke Elvish."

Thranduil stood up quickly.

"Glorfindel, please send guards out to find these men," Thranduil said, "Even if they are guards, they didn't have my permission."

Glorfindel nodded as he began to leave.

"One more thing, your majesty." Glorfindel said, halfway out the door.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked, wondering what Glorfindel was going to ask.

"Is something troubling you, my lord?" Glorfindel asked.

The obvious answer to that was yes. He was worrying about Legolas's safety, but he didn't want to worry Glorfindel.

"No," He said sternly after a slight pause.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, but left the study, knowing the king was obviously worrying about something.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **This chapter didn't take me as long as I thought, so here it is! No cliffies yet, but prepare for the next chapter… ;)**


End file.
